Stonefalls Quests
The following are quests in Stonefalls in . Before Update 12 (One Tamriel), this area was a level 3–15 area for Ebonheart Pact players, Champion Point 40 for Aldmeri Dominionplayers, and Champion Point 160 for Daggerfall Covenant players. Quests *City Under Siege: Help Tanval Indoril in his plan to defend Davon's Watch. *Delaying the Daggers: Delay the Covenant assault by burning their siege weapons. *Quiet the Ringing Bell: Meet Garyn Indoril on the slopes of Ash Mountain. *The Wizard's Tome: Recover Valdam Andoren's tome from his apprentice. *Enslaved in Death: Free Argonian slave spirits from their Chimer overlords. *Exquisite Tears: Steal a bottle of Tears of Amaya for Naril Heleran. *Through the Aftermath: Find a way to rid the Starved Plain of the Chimer spirits haunting it. *Giving for the Greater Good: Help Reesa restore life to the Starved Plain. *Wayward Son: Help Furon find out what his brother Giron is up to. *Percussive Ranching: Help a farmer recover his Kwama. *Proving Trust: Collect shalk chitin for Soft-Scale for his burn salves. *Desperate Souls: Free Argonian miners from soul crystals. *Mystery of Othrenis: Journey to Othrenis to discover how to bind Balreth. *Wake the Dead: Find a way to contact the spirit of Mavos Siloreth, the original binder of Balreth. *Rending Flames: Help Mavos remember how to bind Balreth. *Quieting a Heart: Help Bala find her dead lover's tomb. *To Ash Mountain: Tell Garyn Indoril how to bind Balreth *Assisting Davon's Watch: Head to Davon's Watch and report to Pact commander Holgunn. *Close the Scamp Caves: Collapse the cave entrances on Ash Mountains. *In With the Tide: Head to Vivec's Antlers to assist Pact forces in repelling a Covenant landing. *Restoring the Guardians: Summon the two Guardian Atronachs. *Suspicious Silence: Secure secret Covenant orders from their camp. *The Venom of Ahknara: Kill Covenant assassins within Fort Arand. *The Death of Balreth: Enter the caldera of Ash Mountain and defeat Balreth. *Window on the Past: Collect components to travel into the past. *The Brothers Will Rise: Enter the past and discover how the Brothers of Strife were created. *The Fate of a Friend: Find Shuldrashi's friend, Stands-In-Still-Water. *A Goblin's Affection: Save Denthis Ramori's brother, whom he turned into a female goblin, from a goblin tribe. *Restoring Order: Convince the Nords, Dunmer and Argonians of Ebonheart to work together in the face of a Covenant assault. **''A Bit of Sport: Prove yourself to the Nords by challenging them to a friendly duel. **Night of the Soul: Pray at shrine to the Tribunal to help restore Disciple Sildras' faith. **The Sapling'': Help the Argonians find out who has been poisoning the Ebonheart Hist. *Cleansing the Past: Bless the bones of those who died during the Akaviri invasion. *Peril at the Pools: Save the Othrys family from a Covenant attack. *Recovering the Guar: Rescue Guar from the Sulfur Pools. *Taking the Tower: Steal the bottle of White-Gold Tower from the Ebony Flask for Naril Heleran. *The Coral Heart: Help Pact forces drive the Covenant forces out of Vivec's Antlers. *The Truth about Spiders: Discover why the spiders from Hightide Hollow have begun attacking locals. *To Fort Virak: Report to Garyn Indoril at the Pact military camp outside Fort Virak. *To the Mountain: Deliver a Scroll to the base of Ash Mountain. *A Higher Priority: Head to Vivec's Antlers from Fort Virak to repel Covenant troops. *Hunting Invaders: Locate Pash-Riha, who has gone chasing after Covenant troops. *A Storm Broken: Find Pash-Riha once again. *Enlightenment Needs Salt: Help Nojaxia concoct an elixir to gain her entry into the Mage's Guild. *Protecting the Hall: Help Hrogar and his sons defend their land from a goblin attack. *Kinsman's Revenge: Search for Gar, who has been captured by goblins. *Stem the Tide: Close a Covenant reinforcement portal within Softloam Cavern. *Breaking Fort Virak: Help Pact forces recapture Fort Virak from the Covenant. *Evening the Odds: Help Pact forces secure the courtyard of Fort Virak. *The General's Demise: Kill General Serien, the commander of the Covenant forces at Fort Virak. *City at the Spire: Seek out the House Dres Grandmaster at Kragenmoor. *One of the Undaunted: Travel to Fungal Grotto to prove yourself to the Undaunted. *The Curse of Heimlyn Keep: Help Telvanni mages lift the curse unleashed by careless Covenant troops. *What Was Done Must Be Undone: Enter the Telvanni reliquary and destroy the source of the curse. *An Unwanted Twin: Find the source of the disturbance at Sathram Plantation, and why Ulov Stormwall has begun killing his own troops. *Shattering Mirror: Help Ra'shaadda banish the dro-Mathra spirits from Sathram Plantation. *A Story Told in Footprints: Follow the trail left by the escaping Khajiiti slaves. *From the Wastes: Help the priests at Iliath Temple defend themselves from an attack by Kasgesh Ashlanders. *Divine Favor: Convince Ordinator spirits to help defend Iliath Temple from the Ashlander assault. *Undermined: Repel the assault on Iliath Temple from below by slaying their Ashkhan. *Savages of Stonefalls: Hunt down dangerous beasts for Shaali Kulun. *The Fetish: Find someone who can identify the fetish you purchased. *Waylaid Wine Merchant: Recover Geron Drothan's wine shipment from goblins. *Darkvale Brews: Recover Caalorne's shipment from Argonian bandits. *A Gathering of Guar: Help Ral Savani recover his guar herd. *Taking Precautions: Locate Walks-In-Ash at Fort Virak. *This One's a Classic: Learn an ancient Dunmer joke for Laughs-At-All. *Aggressive Negotiations: Assist the Dres Grandmaster in locating his son. *Saving the Son: Rescue the Grandmaster's son from the Vanguard. *Vengeance for House Dres: Kill the Vanguard captain in their camp. *To the Tormented Spire: With the key in hand, travel to the Spire to lower the wards. *Climbing the Spire: Reach Tanval before he unleashed Sadal on Stonefalls. *Opening the Portal: Open a portal to the caldera of the Tormented Spire to reach Sadal. *Sadal's Final Defeat: Enter the Caldera and defeat the final brother of Strife, Sadal. *Kings of the Grotto: Clear the Dreugh out of the grotto for Vila Theran and her Spider Cultists. *A Letter For Deshaan: Deliver Gorvyn's letter to his cousin Dandrii in Deshaan. Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Quests by Region